videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists/Ogoleithus
Ogoleithus is a fictional villain from Brutal Fists. In the game, he serves as a bonus boss character who can be fought against in Story Mode must you defeat its final boss Edmund Gareth while having gone through the mode without any rounds lost nor any continues and at least two Death Finishes have been performed (each Death Finish per match). However, he can also be unlocked as a playable character and can be unlocked by completing Edmund Gareth's story mode. Ogoleithus is confirmed for the sequel Brutal Fists 2, but as the final boss this time as oppose to being a bonus boss in BF. Bio There is a mysterious and demonic entity not known of by man with a few exceptions. The demon is known as Ogoleithus. Whether the purpose for his motives may be, it is unknown but it is speculated that he could be a demon of chaos and discord. Special Moves *''Tentacle Squeeze:'' Ogoleithus flings one of his tentacles at his opponent and squeezes him/her, damaging him/her. *''Shadow Orb:'' He shoots a black cloudy orb at his opponent. *''Tentacle Upper:'' Similar to Sinestro's Arachnid Sting from Injustice: Gods Among Us; Ogoleithus whacks his opponent up into the air with a hit from one of his tentacles. *''Abyss Run:'' Ogoleithus dashes through his opponent, accompanied by a purple energy copy of himself that hits through the opponent. *''Black Port:'' He shifts into a black ball and disappears. He reappears behind his opponent. *''Tentacle Surprise:'' A tentacle bursts out of the ground under Ogoleithus's opponent and swirls to attack him/her. Death Finishes *''Black Death:'' Ogoleithus flings the tongue from his mouthed abdomen around his opponent's legs and drags him/her into the mouth. The stomach mouth eats the entire opponent, munches on him/her, and spits out the opponent's skull, bones, and inner organs. The skull and bones are decaying, the organs have become dead and rotting and the blood that is all over the place has been recolored black. *''Tentacle Trouble:'' Ogoleithus wraps his tentacles around his opponent's arms and legs. He then tears the opponent into four parts with them. Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:'' A black, purple-glowing sphere flies into the battlefield and then protrudes a bunch of anatomies out of it, thus forming Ogoleithus. Ogoleithus laughs and says, "Prepare to meet your doom!" *''Outro Sequence:'' A tongue from Ogoleithus's stomach flings onto the camera and drags it into the mouth, turning the screen black. 2 seconds later, the scene shifts to a decaying city ruin with a cloudy sky with a giant Ogoleithus standing in front of the city. Story Modes Brutal Fists In a bizarre realm called the Chaos World, Ogoleithus is shown to be sitting on his throne while narrating a monolouge about himself as well as Edmund Gareth, who he is growing suspicious of due to the Mad Alchemist's god complex. So he sets off to the mortal world to infiltrate Edmund's Brutal Fists tournament. After destroying the Plasma Juggernaut, Ogoleithus comes face to face with Edmund, who would then be his former worshipper. After the fight, Ogoleithus killed Edmund Gareth and keeps his right as god. Th ending shows Ogoliethus reeking havoc across New York City as well as likely the rest of the world. Brutal Fists 2 To be added. Trivia *His stage theme is Underground by Eminem. *Ogoleithus was based off of numeroud Cthulhu Mythos creatures, or "Eldritch Abominations", thus making him a Lovecraftian horror. **He also shares a few similarities with the crepypasta character Slender Man or Enderman from Minecraft design-wise. He is very tall and has tentacles on his back. **According to Magenta's bio and story mode, Ogoleithus is dubbed as "The Black One" by Europan aliens. This is a nod to how creatures in the works of H.P. Lovecraft are referred to as "The Adjective One". i.e. The Great Old Ones and The Deep Ones. *There have been some comparisons between Ogoleithus and Yuki Terumi from the Blazblue franchise in that both the two characters are foul-mouthed, pitch black colored humanoids with evil mindsets. The only difference however is that Ogoleithus's appearance is far more scarier than Terumi's due to his sharp-toothed jaw, eyes all over his body and a mouth on his abdomen. *Ogoleithus's story mode has one of the very few instances where the referee gets killed by the competitor before the Plasma Juggernaut arrives. Most other characters' story modes don't have stuff like that happening to him. *The ending contains an allusion to the movie Cloverfield where Ogoleithus knocks out the Statue of Liberty, just like the monster in the movie. Category:Brutal Fists Category:Original Characters